


Good Slut

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [92]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Evil Castiel, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slave Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do a second slave!dean? Thanks! And make it painful for Dean, if that's okay with you? Oh, and could you include a lot of hair pulling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of [Little Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606693)(63)

Cas grabbed Dean’s hair and pulled, forcing Dean’s mouth down on his cock. Dean cried out around Cas’ cock as he sucked Cas down, trying not to gag.

Cas’ hair tightened in Dean’s hair, and he thrust into Dean’s mouth, growling and grunting.

Dean shut his eyes, as they started to water, while Cas fucked Dean’s mouth, refusing to let up until he came down Dean’s throat.

"Swallow." Cas ordered sharply, and he groaned happily as he felt Dean’s throat working around his cock.

Cas pulled Dean’s face off his cock, and forced him to turn around. Cas rubbed his cock against Dean’s ass. Cas gripped Dean’s hair again, while he sucked on some fingers, before he shoved two in Dean’s ass.

"Fuck!" Dean cried out.

"Are you going to take me like a good slut, Dean? Or will I have to punish you?"

"No!"

"No what?" Cas asked, pulling Dean’s head back as he opened Dean.

"No punishment! No punishment, please! I’ll be good." Dean cried out.

"You better be Dean." Cas warned lightly, working another finger inside of Dean.

Dean cried out as Cas kept a grip on his hair, and he pulled a his fingers away. He spat on his hand, slicking his cock, and he shoved inside Dean, using Dean’s hair as a grip.

Dean cried out, tears running down his face from the grip Cas had, and a slight burn in his ass.

"I could fuck this ass of yours all day….fill you up with my come. Plug you up." Cas groaned as he slammed inside Dean.

Dean sobbed and shook, but he didn’t fight Cas.

"I think I might do that one day, Dean. Fill you up and plug you. I’ll make you wear it all day. And I’ll only get harder, watching you squirm."

"Yes sir…" Dean sobbed.

Cas grinned, laughing softly.


End file.
